


Ineffable Commedia [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Columbine, F/M, Harlequin, M/M, commedia dell'arte, dottore, innamorati, medieval theatre, pantalone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: I love the idea of Aziraphale and Crowley spending time with travelling entertainers or a commedia troupe - what a perfect way to spread the blessings and curses evenly around?  The descriptions I came across of the characters have only assured me I must be right ...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Innamorati (The Lovers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Extremely aware of being watched, the lovers are never alone on stage - they always have someone spying on them. The lovers exist very much in their own world - and in their own world within that world. Self-obsessed and selfish, they are primarily in love with themselves, secondarily in love with Love, and only consequentially in love with the beloved. What they learn, if anything, from the tribulations of the scenario is the need to reverse these priorities.  
> There is no viciousness in them, only vanity and vapidness, which, given their parents, they can hardly be blamed for.  
> They represent the human potential for happiness.”
> 
> ( paraphrased from http://www.tim-shane.com/Commedia-Innamorati.htm)
> 
> When I read this, I had to draw this :)


	2. Columbine and Harlequin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After my previous Ineffable Commedia drawing of Our Lads as the lovestruck Innamorati, I wanted to try them as the trickster zanni :)
> 
> Crowley’s motley is based on the Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake scale pattern. Aziraphale’s is inspired by Lady Miss Keir’s bodystocking from Groove is in the Heart, cuz why not :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Colombina, The Perky Maid, is better dressed than the male servants, and her personable figure refuses all persuasions of a corset. Her costume corresponds with her counterpart, though the coloring depends on her relationships in the scenario. Loves Arlecchino, but sees through him. Feels a need to look after him, educate him in the hope that he too can break the bounds of being a fixed type. She therefore scolds him, punishes him, deserts him, takes him back, but in the end he does not change and she has to accept him for what he is. (A great display of cleavege should be incorporated as often as possible.)
> 
> Arlechinno (or Harlequin) has an enduring, magical power, a testimony to the mystery of his origin. He wears a tight-fitting long jacket and trousers, jacket caught by a black belt worn very low on the hips. He is always ready to spring into action in a clumsy yet graceful manner. This walk shows alacrity; he also uses it to show off in front of Columbina. He is ragged, yet sleek. A shape-shifter, he frequently adopts disguises and cross-dresses without demur. Intelligent enough to hatch schemes, although they rarely work out as planned. Complications often derive from his mistakes or his refusal to admit shortcomings, illiteracy for example. He responds to everything – hunger, love, danger – in a way that is taken to apocalyptic proportions and then forgotten entirely – until the next time."
> 
> (paraphrased from http://www.tim-shane.com)


End file.
